Sailor Moon R Plus Two, Bauxite: Burn it All
by SirRunOn
Summary: With the challenge of Moricite behind them the Senshi are thrust into the next battle with the enraged, diabolical, Eldicite. Willing to use any means to get his revenge only time will tell if the Senshi can prevail. Mysteries are solved and secrets revealed in this next exciting segment of Sailor Moon R Plus.


Sailor Moon R+ Two

**Requiem II**

The shadows play. This is their place, they rule here. Light is needed, darkness too, but they are subjugants to the mastery of shadow.

* * *

The floor is wooden. Long, unblemished planks, running from wall to wall without a break. A supple, soft brown they are, their barely visible grain running along, not across, them. Around edges of that floor, those that can be seen, rise, smooth, short planks of wood. They are the same as what they rise from, as if that floor wished to crawl up the walls, conquer them, but lost the will without the light. Even then, taking all that resides in the room, this is the most lit.

The walls stand, silent testament to nothing, useful only in being. Their color is dull, tan or off white, hidden in the darkness as if their only meaning is to give shadow a place to fall. Tall are these walls, great of length and width as the room they surround, for without them, a room it would not be. They disappear though, getting darker as they go higher, becoming less and less of what can be known by sense, and more of what can be known only by that, since it has effect, it must be.

The ceiling is there. Black, more dark than pitch it is. It seems to hover, dark over the unseen walls, with light and dark an opposite image of the floor. Always it is that opposite, defying gravity as the floor enforces it. The ceiling floats there, as it is, until it too is lost in the darkness, like the top of the walls it must sit on, and is known only for that it must be there, not that it is.

Of that, in this large, poorly lit room, these are the few things master shadow allows to be seen.

* * *

But then, in the sparkling of an eye... There is something else. In the center of the room the space is replaced by a new form, human, a standing male. There is nary a whisper of sound at the arrival, no rush of air, no creak of the floorboards, nothing to tell of his coming but to the air he displaced. His dark outfit blends with the shadows as they drape over him, wrapping his sturdily built sinewy form. The light of the room seems to pass around him, trying hard to keep away, only a bit, bluish in color falls on his back, and it too seems pressed just to be there. The form stirs a bit as a gust of wind blows through and the leaves outside rustle.

* * *

He is there. Not early, not late, just on time as he has always been. Glancing around he pulls up the mask on his _Shozoku_. The others, the other students, will come, as they always do, all but one lost so long ago. He waits patiently, it will not be long now. This new group has been learning faster than the others, maybe they will last longer this time. The wind shifts, maybe the wind, or maybe displacement from somewhere, something else. The lines around the first's eyes come closer, strong with concentration. It was The Twelve. Time to meet the elite.

* * *

Their entrance is quick, flashy for its lack of flare but unexpected abruptness. The wind had barely changed, barely shown any difference, there was no sound, no alteration of any kind. The first was alone in the center of the room. For a split second, barely the space of two blinks back to back, the light was gone, and when it once again arrived, so had they. They didn't move, didn't speak, didn't make a sound or noise, they just were _there_. They stood around him, back a respectful distance, some further, some closer, the blue light from outside shading them an off-color hue. All wore the same garb the first had, the nondescript traditional uniform garb of the ninja. None moved, not a one. They all stood differently, none in stance, but in a way that seemed to express their personality. The tallest one, a good six-foot seven stood near the back, arms crossed and back straight, like an immovable mastiff, while the smaller ones stood closer, low to the ground like spiders ready to scurry at a moments notice.

Of all the newcomers one stood closer than all the others, head down arms across his chest, waiting. In physical size and build he was the equal of the first, seemingly the leader of the new. His uniform looked more solid than the others, less pliable but stronger, and was the only one without hood or mask. The first looked to his stance shook his head and in the first sound made by any of them, gave a grunt of disapproval. The closest looked up, uncrossed his arms and smiled.

"You don't like the way I was standing?" he asked in a voice that could have hidden in a wind.

"No." was the curt reply, the first's speech moderately toned but a bit gruff.

Standing taller he continued, "That was too derivative of someone you could never hope to imitate, no matter how much he trained you."

The closest nodded, taking the derision in stride and getting down to business. With a quick motion of his hand he signaled the others to ready. They backed away, their movements timed and precise like those drilled thousands of times before, yet as fluid and different as individuality itself.

"So, it's time for us to try again First Student." the closest said mockingly. He smiled a coy little smile as his subordinates prepared, though other than that he moved in no way.

"Do you think you could do better this time?" the first asked, crossing his arms as irritation dripped though his voice, "Forty-eight seconds last time, pitiful for someone as good as you're all supposed to be."

"Don't worry, we'll give you a worthy fight." the closest replied, "We might even win this time."

"Unlikely Daeristar." the first spat back, "I've won the last three-hundred-ninty-six of these annual meetings, against some groups better than yours, winning on your part would be an accomplishment quite extraordinary."

Daeristar's body tensed ever so slightly as he remarked, "We might surprise you."

As he finished the last word Daeristar leapt backwards and up so quickly he nearly disappeared. One of the smaller ninja shot through the place the closest had been a split second earlier, low to the ground, moving at full tilt, straight at the first. His arms pulled back ready to deliver a crushing surprise blow but he found that his target had already dropped into a low stance and was waiting for him.

"Let's get this over with."

Before the new attacker could even think of doing anything the first had already sprung, jumping over him with a low splits in the air and bringing both of his fists down hard on the back of the charging ninja's neck. His balance now completely off and his neck rammed with the force of a small jackhammer the ninja's face hit the ground hard and he, propelled by momentum, slid on it across the wooden floor back into the shadows out of sight.

The battle was joined in earnest. Ten of the remaining Twelve charged in.

The first skipped over a foot sweep and dropped into a splits, leveling an axe kick on the crouched enemies head. The next opponent rushed in, but the first caught him, while still in a splits on the ground, and tossed him away then rocked quickly back onto his shoulders avoiding a well placed solid heel stomp. The first pushed off on his arms, flipped in the air and connected with a spinning back kick on one of the Twelve who hadn't realized he was fully in the fight yet. The unwitting target hadn't flipped and bounced five feet across the floor before the first had to deal with more attacks. Ducked back and scissored his arms over his head catching a lunging punch before it hit his face then pulled his attacker forward and pounded his gut on a knee while freeing one arm to grab an overhand strike from another contender, bend his wrist back and toss him away before flipping his held opponent over and ramming him into the ground.

The earth trembled and the first rolled back between his new attackers legs just as the largest of the Twelve brought down a double axe handle that cracked the floorboards. As the big guy stood and was about to wheel around the first flipped high over his shoulders with his legs split, then smashed his feet back together on the larger ones ears. As the big guy staggered the first, while he was coming down, got in a thrust kick in on his chin , but on landing had to turn away to deflect the blindside attack from on of the smaller ninja. Grimacing through the mask the first ducked down and swung out with a leg in one direction, elbow in the other and in one move almost gutted the smaller ninja as he smashed the back of the larger's knee bringing him down.

Daeristar shook his head slowly. What was he leading, white belts? He motioned for a triple attack.

As the biggest ninja hit the ground and rolled away the first felt the motion of the others. He turned to see three of them coming in, a high one first, low second, follow-up trailing. With a quick, limber backflip the first ducked in between the high shot and low one catching them with glancing blows to the back. The follow-up came in hot on their heels with a powerful punch, backed by his running speed. The shocked look on the ninja's face attested to his disbelief as the first twisted back, spinning so quickly that while the punch came within millimeters of his jaw, it came no closer. The shock changed to pain just as quickly when a ridiculously powerful elbow smashed into his kidney and sent him flying into his lead men.

The first stepped up, a slight smile showing through his mask. A bead of sweat appeared on his forehead when he heard knuckles cracking behind him. Glancing over his shoulder he found the big guy standing only a few feet away. The huge ninja(it takes all kinds) nodded, rubbing his chin and motioned for the first to come on. The first complied, landing an elbow strike to the big guys knee, punch to the chest and crescent kick to the head before the larger ninja moved. The only problem was he still didn't move. The first looked up askance his foot against the larger ninja's head and getting no give whatsoever. He got the leg away before it could be grabbed, ducked a punch and smashed back with another triple combo, that did just about as much good, but this time, having thrown more into it he caught the big ones counter power uppercut in his gut and was sent flying. He flipped over and landed on his feet.

As the first landed, nine of the other Twelve came after him and the first had to work his way back to the largest opponent. He dodged in between punches and kicks and hit back hard. Giving his opposition little respect he waded into the confusing mêlée of similarly dressed shapes and started to bat them away until he got them spread out enough to break them. A quick flash of metal changed his plans as a _ninjato _sliced through the fabric of his sleeve. Grunting in displeasure the first whipped his hands towards the now armed ninja in a complicated pattern smacking the sword away from him then backing him away with a series of bone crushing punches spread across his abdomen and torso.

A second metal shine flashed, then a third. This time the first was ready. He saw one of the Twelve leaping in with an overhead slice while the other circled, waiting for an opening. The others in the back were concentrating. He didn't like the look of that, but he took on the immediate, though minor problem first. He swept away the leaping ninja's vertical swing with a well-aimed, forceful swipe of his arm, then clotheslined him as he flew past. The second, seeing his opening ran straight into a trap. The first disappeared from where he was aiming, stepping away with an unmatched no-look dodge, then shoved him on his way, finally having cleared a quick path to the larger fellow.

He raced across the wooden floor, made a short leap over the broken floorboards from the massive ninja's first axe handle and landed a quick kick punch combination to the big guys knee. The new attack had no more effect than the last one, but this time the first ducked the big guys counter. With his patience blown to the wind the first smashed a low uppercut into the massive ninja's groin, staggering him and brining forth a low moan. Following into his now dazed opponent the smaller ninja let the big guy have it. With a flashing barrage of two finger strikes, odd twisting grapples and eagle claws he pounded every vulnerable or important point on the larger ninja into the consistency of tenderized meat.

As the big guy dropped to the ground, his dense body bucking the floor, the first was suddenly, rather unexpectedly sent spinning through the air. He landed on his feet slightly winded by the unseen force, right in a brand new pool of grease. He slid for a second, then saw two of the smaller ninja rushing at him, swords drawn. Moving quickly the first let his feet slip out from under him and stabbed down hard with the palms of both hands, launching himself over his attackers assault, then using their backs as a jumping board to get himself away from the grease.

Before he landed he was hit again, by the unseen force. Buckling to better take the shot the first landed again on his feet. This time he got a good look at one of the Twelve standing off to the side, his palms outstretched. The angered look in the first's eyes sent a bead of sweat down the sniper's forehead, but the first had more important things to worry about. A glow lit up one of his sides as he ducked barely away from the sword swipe of another blindsiding ninja, this one with a shining aura coated sword. The first continued to roll, slipping away as the ground behind him became a veritable pincushion of thrown darts, then spun up and launched himself airborne, grasping the dart thrower and hurling him to the floor.

The first glanced around, the fight had grown so entangled that he'd lost track of who had what powers, beyond the obvious ones. Everybody looked pretty much alike under their outfits. He had kept them from attacking as a concerted force so far, but how long he could keep that up was iffy, seeing as he'd only been able to down two. He looked up, the Twelve had found their bearings again, once more onto the breach.

The next contender, the one with the charged sword the first had just avoided, wheeled about. In a blink of an eye the distance between them was covered and they had at it. The Twelve ninja swung his sword in an upward arc, then since his opponent slid under that, sidestepped and responded with a downward one. His timing could have been better, since his move left him open enough for the first to reach out and grab his wrist then whip him over and away. The ninja flipped and landed on his feet then came back about. Just as he did that two of the other Twelve leveled a powerful array of air compression waves at the first student, attempting to corral him onto the blade. They managed to direct him very well, but unfortunately had no control over what he did when he got in front of the ninja wielding the glowing sword.

As the first finished leveling a seven hit ribcrushing combination attack on his sword wielding opponent he turned towards the annoying snipers. He spun quickly, ducking a ninjato swing from a new one of the twelve, then sidestepping another. Breaking through a wall of attacks with another series of quick dodges and counters he started towards the ranged attackers. As he watched two of the Twelve shoot forward. The first took stance, but the pair, instead of coming at him leapt off to the sides. Before his eyes the first watched them seemingly split apart, each one becoming ten. The first groaned and toughed through, heading on his way come hell or high water. The duplicates bounced around him, he paid no mind to some, lashed out at others, but then as one passed close he took a blindside swing at the ninja, while ignoring another who was coming at him with a sword. He connected his strike, ramming the ninja unawares into the ground, while the other passed right through him, an apparent illusion. Half the shadow ninja disappeared and the others started backing off.

"Same old tricks!" the first growled, looking over to one of the Twelve hiding in the shadows, "Can't you think of anything better Meng Huan?!"

As he spoke the first was almost caught by surprise as one of the snipers vanished, appearing next to him in mid sword stroke. The first ducked and swung but his opponent again vanished. The first staggered, off-balance by his swing and another ninja grasped onto his shoulders with glowing hands. The first cried out in pain then smashed the ninja across the room with a maddened counter. Even as the one attacker slumped against the far wall, the first found the shadows closing in around him. His sight obscured the first leapt away, ducking and rolling past a new ninja who'd thrown away his _ninjato_ and was lashing out viciously with an energy blade. Though the weapon was nasty the skill behind it proved no match for the first, he thrust his leg back and smashed the wind out of his new attacker. He then turned towards the shadows a few feet away, and swung into them flushing out a ninja. As the shadow warrior hopped back the first sprung on him with a powerful overhand smash. The attack was perfectly aimed to intersect the ninja's leap, but there was no connection, the ninja phased right through the first's fist. Caught unaware and off-balance as he was there was the first couldn't dodge the shadow ninja's now conveniently unphased counter. That shot staggered the first, ever so slightly, but enough.

The other sniper appeared from the shadows and caught the first with a raking swipe of his hand across the first's face. The pass brought up a couple of odd bleeding welts, and rocked the first back even more. The energy sword wielder came up quickly, but even his staggered opponent was too fast for him to get a good shot in on. He still connected with a glancing blow that, while it did no apparent physical damage, wracked the first's body with pain. Piling it on the previously phased ninja smacked the dazed first towards one of the approaching Twelve. Concentrating the newcomer brought all his energy into his fist, so much it started to glow and smashed the first hard across the room, the burst from the impact shredding part of the sailing first's shirt.

Practically unconscious the first flew away. In a dulled flash one of the Twelve teleported and rammed into him from the side, grabbing hold of the first as he bounced him off the floor then the ceiling and aimed for the wall.

Just before the ninja carrying him reached the wall, the first's eyes reopened, then narrowed into a look of complete rage. The malevolent growl that parted the first's lips could have shaken the stoutest soul, too bad the ninja didn't hear it.

Daeristar backed further into the far corner of the room. He was shaking a little.

"Oh shit we pissed him off."

The first quickly shifted his weight. Catching the ninja by surprise he broke free of the grip before reaching the wall flipped ahead of the startled ninja. Now flowing smoothly the first ricocheted off the wall over his attacker and leveled a reverse flip kick right into the back of the ninja's neck so hard the wall gained a new, human shaped hole.

The first landed facing back towards the remaining Twelve. A couple of them were pounding their chests apparently choking on their disbelief. With a feral growl the first charged straight at the one who nailed him with the glowing punch. The ninja rocked back into a defensive position confidently preparing for the attack, which never came. The first leapt right over him, bypassing the prepared threat and racing towards the rest, woefully surprised. As he crossed the distance the flipped into a handspring, reaching to one of the floorboards and ripping free a large, two-by-four sized piece of wood. Grasping it like a sword he rushed into the group and lashed out at an angle back and away, smashing Meng Huan in the face before he could react and sending him sprawling.

Five attackers still stood, one teleported off to the first's right while the phasing ninja attacked from the front. The first counterattacked with a wide swing at the frontal attacker that passed right through him but arced up and smashed the teleporter unaware right in the head. As the phasing ninja gasped the first laid into the teleporter, smashing his weapon into his enemy's knee and the small of his back before shattering it on the back of his neck. The mangled ninja flew right through his phased cohort who instinctively held his arms up to shield himself. When the phasing one looked up he found the first crouched before him, fist deep in his phased ones intangible gut. He was about to write that off as useless and get on with the fight, but then he saw the gleam in the first's eye, and noticed his abdomen was glowing. The subsequent chi explosion blew the ninja unphased and back into a tangled mess with the ninja that had just passed through him.

The remaining active three of the twelve regained their composure quickly despite the fact that more than half their standing contingent just had been leveled in eight seconds flat. The closest two ninjas, the one with an energy blade and the one with the hands that burned charged, the third which the first had bypassed coming in close behind. The first saw them coming, barely moved in avoiding the energy blade, and focused on the second attacker, who came at him shoving both hands forward in an attempt to throw a pressure wave. The first twisted and brought his hands down on the ninja's wrist, forcing them down, then to the sides as he lunged past his victim's defenses. Moving both hands is symmetrical unison he rammed a single knuckle into each of the ninja's temples, twisted his hands around, slamming them in under the staggered ninja's eyebrows, tipping his head back. Quickly the first grasped the ninja's head keeping it from moving away, leapt up kneeing him in the jaw then pushed off slightly, fell backwards completing a flip and landing a painful looking somersault kick that sent the other guy soaring. The move had been so quick that the energy sword wielder hadn't had time to turn. Ignoring his flying comrade he tried to stab the energy blade in the first's back, but found that there was no one there. A strong hand gripped his wrist an the blade wielder felt a presence behind him, one that grasped hold of him and spun him around until he felt an impact on his blade. The first had spun him around and impaled the final charging ninja on the other's energy blade. As the one he was holding looked in shock to his spasming partner the first reached a hand up and twisted the fellow's neck at just the right angle to knock him out.

Daeristar sighed, watching the last of the other Twelve sink to the ground. He pressed his hands against the wall and started to move up it.

The victor let five drop and he fell with a weak thunk. Shaking his head the first moved his mask to wipe away a small trickle of blood coming from his mouth then looked around. He couldn't believe he'd let them get so close, to get to him, and what was worse he'd lost Daeristar in the mêlée.

"That was sloppy."

The first glanced around, less than concerned as Daeristar's voice chided him from out of nowhere, then fixed his eyes on a darkened spot at the corner of the ceiling.

"I've done better." the first replied, "Hiding now are we?"

Daeristar dropped from the ceiling, seemingly blending into being as he fell. He faced the first, ready to fight. His opponent just looked at him, then went on nonchalantly fixing his glove.

"So, it's down to you and me." Daeristar said, his face as unchanging as a statue, "I was hoping you'd work out your rage on the others, looks like that happened."

The first looked back to Daeristar, his head bent forward and he looked at the other ninja with narrowed, concentrating eyes. Daeristar didn't show a sign of flinching as the first turned and matched his stance.

"Get ready then." the first growled.

Daeristar nodded then shifted his stance forward. The first responded by spreading his arms and altering his stance wide. This actually took Daeristar aback, and he grimaced. A small smile could be noticed, hidden behind the first's mask.

The opening gambit of the fight was quick. Daeristar dropped his feet out from under himself and swept a leg out low, which the first hopped over, then got his feet back under himself quickly in an obviously designed maneuver and tried to smash an elbow into the first who hadn't reached the ground yet and was incapable of dodging. Daeristar was the one surprised though when the first grabbed his elbow and used it to boost himself high enough to put a foot on Daeristar's head and essentially step on him ramming his head into the ground.

The first flipped away from Daristar who stayed low, rolling up to position. The leader of the Twelve twisted his head about, letting off a snap, then got ready for the next attack. The first harrumphed at him.

The two were at it again in the blink of an eye. They got in close quickly and started throwing punches knees kicks and elbows, trying to either land one or gain position for the next. Daeristar was far outclassed but had superhuman agility and speed as an advantage, barely stretching out of situations where a normal person would have been caught. He backflipped across the room, the first following and trying to trip him up, then landed and pulled his hands back. Energy, almost electrical, sparked and danced across his hands as Daeristar charged up. He let loose a blast, one smaller and quicker then he would have liked, but the first hadn't given him time to charge more. The blue-white bolt seared the air between Daeristar and the first, to quick to dodge had the more skilled warrior needed to. As Daeristar leapt in behind the thrown attack he got a good view of the first in a light he hadn't before, enough to see an aura of darkness around him, and aura that easily ate his bolt without the first having to do anything.

Before Daeristar could react to this turn of events the first snatched him out of the air and dropped him with a trio of hard attacks, two punches and a kick, that sent the flying ninja sprawling. The first followed in as Daeristar righted himself in the air and landed on his feet. The move had been quicker than the first had expected and he got caught with a strong retaliatory strike to the face that sent him skidding back to the center of the room. As the first stopped and vaulted to his feet Daeristar wound up and tossed a pair of bolts at him. The blue blasts flew foreward crossing halfway between their thrower and target then crashed into the ground on either side of the first bringing up sprays of sand and wood shards. Quickly the first covered himself rocking back and instinctively shut his eyes from the debris. Therefore, he more felt than saw Daeristar coming in right behind them.

Opening his eyes quickly the first watched his opponent come soaring through the air, one fist cocked back ready for a powerful overhand punch. Energy sparked and danced around the flying ninja.

"DISRUPTION PUNCH!"

Daeristar came in with his most powerful move. He swung his arm, the energy of the attack distorting the light around his fist and trailing a huge swiped arc that couldn't be seen in or through for the mixed up images. Down the fist came rocketing at the first aimed right at his head.

The first just stepped back and the fist missed him.

"Same old tricks" he grunted as the wake of the fist, the area of distorted light swept over him, effectively blinding the both of them.

Daeristar followed up quickly and confidently. He aimed a thrust kick right where the first neck would be. His opening indication that the first might have a clue how to beat his move came when he felt a strong hand grip down on his ankle, his next when he just barely made out a human-like shape coming at him.

It was rather good for his ego that Daeristar didn't see what happened next, and that nobody else did either. The multiple sounds of arms and legs impacting skin, accompanied by sudden and numerous grunts and forced expulsions of air told the story well enough, as well as the culmination of all of it when Daeristar came rocketing out of the distortion as if propelled by a rocket trailing blue energy. He slammed into the far wall and was nearly embedded in it, then dropped to the ground with a wheezed sigh, leaving an imprint of his body in the plaster behind him. With this his energy field vanished.

The first stood there looking at Daeristar, his arms crossed, the expression on what could be seen of his face dour. He turned to walk away but stopped when Daeristar slowly, shakily stood up.

Before the first could respond the fallen ninja held up his arm, groaning "I yield, no more."

The first smiled and nodded. Then walked for the exit, this time the one beside Daeristar. The ninja stood and stopped the first with a hand on his shoulder.

"You were distracted this time." Daeristar grunted, a trickle of blood escaping him mouth, "Is something wrong?"

The first thought, just for a second, debating whether or not to say anything, then finally replied, "I think I just lost someone close to me."

With that the first walked out the door into the night. Daeristar nodded. The Twelve had slowly picked themselves off the ground and they disappeared, sinking into the shadows of the room. Dearistar too backed away.

The wind whistled through the trees outside bringing Daeristar's eyes to a new form. He looked over to see someone new leaning on the wall in the furthest shadows of the room, head down, arms across his chest. Daeristar gave the best presentation of standing at attention that he could then softened his stance before he spoke.

"He's phased." the last ninja said, "But, his heart is strong, and he's used to this thing, he'll manage"

Daeristar bowed deeply then vanished, the shadows swallowing him. The new form, alone in the dark, let out a soft sigh then smiled. With that he blew away, breaking into little sand sized pieces that faded from existence as if he had been made of nothing but dust in a windstorm.

And the room was once again left to shadow.

* * *

Author's Notes: As suspected the difficulties of writing the omake and getting the last chapter of Book One checked over forced this out ahead of the others.

Well that and Star Trek Online... -_-,

Still working on getting everything else done. Distractions and time issues are getting to me.

Till next time,

SRO


End file.
